The Gala
by oatsandroses
Summary: [Requested by anon] Paul and Torrey are both invited to attend The Humane Society Gala, and when they see each other it may not be as awkward as they thought.


**A/N: I got an anonymous request to do a one-shot on how Paul and Torrey were at the same event (Humane Society Gala) and this is what I came up with, enjoy…**

* * *

Torrey was a little nervous at first and almost canceled going to the event all together, but she wouldn't let him have that much control over her. Besides she's already picked out the perfect dress that would sure wow the crowd and her stylist was on the way to make her up and do her hair. When her dress was on and her hair was braided up, she took one look in the mirror and all of the doubt went away. She isn't one to be narcissistic, but she had to admit that she looked good and she felt good too. The dress was something that she wouldn't usually pick out herself, but she was glad that she went with this choice.

The limo arrived and when she climbed in, she was welcomed with a smiling Ian, Nate and a new face who she would later to know as Lucien. She thanked the men for the compliments that they gave her, and she returned the favor telling them how much she loved their suits. Throughout the ride, they managed to get to know Lucien and everyone was glad because they all got ride was filled with laughter, jokes and stories, and when the limo arrived, they walked to the red carpet and she waited a little for her turn to get her pictures snapped.

On the other side of the carpet, Paul and Phoebe were walking in the Gala being instructed to their seats. They were pretty close since Paul was receiving an award later that night. Just as they were getting comfortable some photographers came and asked Paul to take pictures with other stars that were attending. As he was following behind the photographer he heard a familiar laugh and when he turned his head he saw her. She had his costar, Nate, and common friend, Ian, and someone he didn't recognize on both sides of her and he had to admit that she looked stunning. Her all back dress with a pop of red made her curves more visible and with a slit in the front of the dress he saw a peak of her toned legs. He's never seen her dress like this before, when they were together she would look amazing as always, but tonight something was different.

In the middle of a conversation Torrey spotted Paul walking back to his seat. She followed him with her eyes and just a few tables down he took his seat next to Phoebe. She figured that she would be here, but that still didn't stop her from feeling a little uncomfortable.

Throughout the night they would sneak glances at each other until Paul's name was called for him to receive his award. He didn't have a speech prepared he knew what he wanted to say and who he wanted to thank, it was all the matter of putting it all together. It was a bit strange for Torrey to see her ex-husband up on stage front and center so that all eyes were on him. She in a weird way was proud of him. Ever since she met him he was always passionate about animals and animal cruelty and it was one of the main things that attracted her to him and to see him on stage getting an award for standing up for what he believes in made her grow a weak smile.

When Paul finished his speech –which was very touching and sweet– she decided to use the transition time to go to the bathroom. The dress that she was wearing made it a little difficult, but she managed to use it without any accidents.

Straightening her dress on the way out, she ran into someone and stumbled back a few steps.

"I'm sorry"

"No, I wasn't looking." Torrey looked up from the floor and almost gasped at who she saw.

It was Phoebe standing tall in her white dress that had swatches of colors on the bottom making their way up. The two stared at each other not really sure what to say or how to feel about the whole situation. They were never really friends, but when Torrey was still playing Dr. Meredith Fell on _The Vampire Diaries_, Phoebe would be on set sometimes as Hayley. They had a conversation here and there, but it was nothing major.

"I love your dress." Torrey broke the awkwardness.

"Thank you!" She spoke in her thick Australian accent, "I love yours as well!"

"Thanks, it's a little different from what I usually wear, but I like it."

Phoebe smiled and nodded, "Anyway, I have to take care of some business..."

"Oh right!" Torrey laughed, "I'll let you get to it."

The smiles were off their faces the second they were no longer in each other's range of vision. That was definitely the most awkward conversation that she had and she could cross it off her bucket list. Picking up the pace speed-walking down the hall, Torrey tried to get back to the gala before she missed anything else. Turning the corner, she ran into someone else that actually made her fall over. She was inches from the ground and her eyes were shut tight waiting for the pain to come from hitting the floor, but when she didn't feel it she opened her eyes confused. An amused Paul was what she saw and she badly wanted to smack his arm and tell him to wipe the smile off his face, but she felt that it would be too wife/girlfriend-like.

"Would you believe me if I told you that this isn't the first time that this happened tonight?"

"Sorry about that"

"It's not your fault... well it kind of is." She laughed and he joined.

"Congratulations" she pointed to his award.

"Thank you," he spoke looking at the clear decoration, "it means a lot."

Torrey smiled at him. She could tell that he was truly honored and that made her happy. Even after everything that happened between them she still loved him and seeing him happy, she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"You look beautiful." He wasn't sure if that was appropriate to say, but he couldn't think of another way to compliment her and sound sincere.

"Thank you, I like your suit" she pointed, "you look nice in them."

"Yeah, you always did like it when I dressed older and not like an eighteen year old." He brought up with a smile and she nodded.

"Anyway, I should be getting back." She said after some time.

"Yeah"

They hesitated at first but she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist coming together in an embrace. They missed this feeling, the feeling of complete comfort and warmth, the feeling of closeness. He couldn't stop himself from inhaling her scent and she smelt like flowers and cologne. The hug lasted a little longer than it should've and when they decided to pull away Torrey brushed past him walking back into the gala. His eyes followed her out and when he faced forward she saw Phoebe standing there with a slightly disapproving look on her face. He looked down at the floor then back up at her not wanting to have the conversation that they were about to have.


End file.
